pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThePokémonGamer/Archive 6
I | II | III | IV | V ---- Nebby Something's puzzling me. I'm aware Cosmoem evolves into Solgaleo and Lunala, but in the beginning they were both shown separate in Nebby's birth. Then in the last episode they were shown again with the guardians. So is Nebby both of them or is there something else to this?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:02, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Images Uh gamer, blurry images are not allowed right? It's equivalent to a bad image.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:59, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Could you rename a few?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:24, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I think these five. Some don't need a word and the others are the wrong and no pokemon name.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:33, December 8, 2017 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lusamine_Lilligant_using_Sweet_Scent.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lusamine_Clefable_using_Moonblast.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lusamine_Lilligant_using_Petal_Dance.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Using_Sludge_Wave.png http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lusamine_Mismagius_Shock_Wave.png Spore said it was Thunderbolt, then again it looks like Shock Wave.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:40, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Main page This Section is blocked from Editing, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokémon_Wiki (Mobile Version) & here is a mistake in a Template & i.e The title of the template is "Generation II (Gold/Silver/Platinium)" it should get Changed by "Generation II (Gold/Silver/Crystal)" I don't knew it before this Discussion post on Fandom. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000095522 . I hope, you will change it.--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|''Lair]] 09:15, December 9, 2017 (UTC) It seems it's already edited by any other member, now. I'm Sorry --[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 12:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) SM021the movie ''I checked the teaser and i saw the date is wrong so looking at the ideal date i thought maybe July 13th 2019 it would possibly release but as you know it's a common error for them to make in Japan thought i'd point that out for you & Energy X tomorrow okay. : So you know as such awesome teaser by the way.Trainer Micah (talk) 00:17, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah! I see i got your message and i see it alrighty then, Thanks for your message and reply.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:10, December 11, 2017 (UTC) '' Hm seem's Piplupcola's asking several user's to revert Ash's Rowlet's page check Yoponot's talk page & DragonSpore18's talk page to get the details. : So you know as such i'll be on discussion post if needed i'll message her/him before i get on.Trainer Micah (talk) 14:11, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. I was watching Tyrogue's page and I noticed something... Should not the Japanese romaji be ''Barukii instead of Balkie? Thanks in advance :) Xavikos808 (talk) 22:03, December 11, 2017 (UTC) I see I got your message & thank you for archiving my talk page when i need another i'll message whoever to archive it in the future that is either or you or Lordranged 7, So you know thanks a bunch now i gotta check things on a different wiki. I'll be back later.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:37, December 12, 2017 (UTC) : Well thanks for letting me know in message.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:05, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Season Well, I guess I could see your point. We should first strictly define what's what. Energy ''X'' 20:25, December 12, 2017 (UTC) I saw your message And thank you for doing that i agree about the underager's as for Legend Trainer 02 i messaged him on one of his Battle posts so he knows about OT off topic so you know as well. : '' I feel like if user's continue OT off topic in a continuous repeative circle i feel like he might need to be blocked so you know you can check to see whereever else he went off topic in his discussion profile. And as you see Pandu & Maaz spoke highly on him in my report in my post as well so you know as such.'' '' So if Titom aka Legend Trainer 02 continuously does that i have spoken to Alain Syncamore & will speak with Harsh about images post so you know i'm putting my foot down if it continue's then we as well as You and Energy X i'm voting in to say we shouldn't create or make any further images post for awhile due to that okay.'' '' Reason: We have discard so if user's don't know were to check then i'll just say check the guideline as a simple click below the discussion link on the right. Alright anyway thanks. I'll be on discussion post if needed sir.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:06, December 13, 2017 (UTC)'' Updating my avatar goes error I like to update my avatar in ny cellphone. But it causes error when i already uploaded it. What do you think of Breloom's image in Pokemon GO? Can either or You Energy X or Lordranged 7 Take alook at my talk page seem's a user or two is acting up on Discussion post one user Maaz Ghani is being rude behaviored for some odd reason? And Shashank Singh reported Vyap is threatening another user Pandurang Pantakar or Pandu as i call her so can you or the two above reblock Vyap again due to threatening that user thanks. : '' And about next weekend i'm going to be simi active or inactive due to one my birthday, Two would be Christmas & New years eve so i want to wish you a early Merry Christmas & Happy New Year message since i'm going to be inactive from that date to the 31st so you know i'm going to my aunts in Arkansas so yeah i'll have fun. And thanks for checking it.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:50, December 15, 2017 (UTC) '' :: Sure i'll worn him so you can see him as well as Professor Shashank said on my talk page he's threatening Pandurang Pantakar so i don't know if he/she started anew account or what but i'll worn that user for threatening. If i see the user on discussion i'll report him for you to see.Trainer Micah (talk) 22:44, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Matter related to Vyap and Ghani Maaz Ghani is showing his rude behaviour towards other users, that's alright, i'll take care of such things, don't worry 'bout that. And, why reporting "vyap" as, i don't see him in discussions area, then, why blocking? As we can see his last reply was November, 5th. I don't think, he's spamming? Alain Sycamore (talk) 03:02, December 16, 2017 (UTC) I see Thank you for letting me know if that user Vyap user surfaces active again i'll be sure to message you if anything happens as for that user i haven't seen nor spotted him/her on discussion so yes as i checked Professor Shashank's message & i guess that was a previous issue on Vyap. So i guess since it's already done with i guess i should message Shashank and say he shouldn't worry about Vyap since i'm checking everything on discussion post both daily & nightly so you know as such. Thanks for the message.Trainer Micah (talk) 08:00, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Annoyance & Rude behaviored with Daniel Berteau Jr Hey don't mind checking out this user it seem's he's being rude behaviored on discussion post as well as annoying to all of us user's so you know and notice as such -_-. Trainer Micah (talk) 20:18, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : You know what nevermind just block him sense he's being a abusive user due to his rudeness annoyance behavior. Oi i can't stand that so you know all reported and accounted for i'll keep a watch on him while you or someone takes care of him thank you to whoever lordy mercy laughing sorry ^_^.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:40, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: Nevermind taken care of.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:47, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Birthday Well even though it shouldn't be said today's my birthday and yeah i'm happy yet i feel old laughing any thought i'd say it out. And two yeah i'm glad i'm older then before so you know as such. I'll be on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:37, December 20, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for the reply in message so far i'm just starting my birthday so yeah i'll enjoy it. So you know i am out.Trainer Micah (talk) 23:06, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Ban! Ban the very first guy, you'll see, who created two off topic posts in a row in fandom Alain Sycamore (talk) 09:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Seasons So if I understand correctly, the Indigo League is split into two parts, with the second one combined with part of the OI series? And the other part of OI series are combined with Johto episodes? Well, I guess I could prepare the bot. Though the edits have to be very specific - which link gets turned into what, and which headline is changed. Energy ''X'' 21:42, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply Alright, and thanks! Alain Sycamore (talk) 02:44, December 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Looking like that, I guess it is slightly problematic to list characters that did not appear in the dub's season. But these seem like minor issues that can be ignored. Energy ''X'' 21:18, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey Can you check discussion post reports out Reason i'm about to report a user whois been locked out of his account by staff at first for linking his personal information via age, 2nd he creates a account because of that and now he's returned with anew account in sockpuppeting it so yeah. : Not going to say i'm mad but yeah i'm mad at him so can you block all three of these user pages for infinite. Because i don't want to see this user til he learned what he did wrong in & on discussion post okay give me a minute i'll give you the links & Reasons be side them below.Trainer Micah (talk) 09:38, December 23, 2017 (UTC) : Olay here's the links of that user: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pedro_samuel_leite_dias : This one was closed by Mira via staff due to link of his age i have no clue if he also did it on discussion post so? yeah : Here is where he said he was hacked but wasn't becouse under no reasons is he to link personal info without our premission's he create's a account here: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Heart1234. : Now he's returned via this link trying to think what's happened so can you maybe message him in reply? : http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:DexHolderHeart : Reason due to these three acounts i think this user should be blocked for infinite due to: Asking without premission for personal info, Sockpuppeting and yeah again breaking the discussion guidelines rules. : And Alain said he didn't do anything wrong and i'm like ah he doesn't see it so yeah if needed let me know i'll be on all day long.Trainer Micah (talk) 09:58, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Also let me know of what you think About this user's post as well and the ideal's i said to Energy X do you like them or no? For via Off topic chatter post, & the reopening of Images post, Becouse if you don't like that then i question why do user's go off topic/spam and what not so much? I mean it's like they don't see the link for Discord and if they continue off topic spam and what not i putting my foot down maybe Energy X or You could enhance the Guidelines rules to make them more seriously you know i like the 3 worning rule however if they continue we can always just lock the posts & delete them if needed. : So you know i'm on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 10:16, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: That user as well i forgot to link him, And no it wasn't me it was user Anwar Loane who tried to link it i was about to say something but didn't gladly, I only worned him sense he was breaking the guidelines via 3rd rule & 10th rule's. Even wrote them out for him to see he still around disobaying them for some oddly reason should i report him or no just wondering?Trainer Micah (talk) 22:25, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: Correct, That's the one he still active on yes that need to blocked, Because of your message via sockpuppeting multiple accounts detail. I worned him on discussion post on that one,Trainer Micah (talk) 23:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Golden Boys As you can see, I've started creating pages of that manga. Could you, or someone else, list down the manga's JP chapter titles? Energy ''X'' 12:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :OK, the pages on the right are the lists of titles. Here, here and here. Energy ''X'' 18:05, December 23, 2017 (UTC) I see Alrighty i read your whole message and i see your right on that & I'm glad i report whatever i see that the other moderator and administrative user's don't see, And your very welcome and alrighty if i see any user under 13 of age i'll be sure to report it there in link you gave as always. And alrighty take all the time needed if user's question it i'll post a "Serious post on discussion post" That'll have all the new user's and old read it Reasons are as you said i'll say it as well; "To all user's i noticed as a moderator for discussion post & administrative user elsewhere i noticed that some of you or maybe alot of you are wondering for user's whois under aged via 13 or less. (and i'll ask them to report there user replies so you can see them all.) I must ask YOU til your age is past 13 and beyond say 15 & older for you as a user to join the discussion post. Reason's are due to user's whois that don't i've noticed you literally disobey the guidelines & to us as moderator 4 discussion post, administrative user, staff, and so on as a user on wikis. So i hereby need YOU to report here. So that away we know and whenever your age is past via 15 and older you may join here on discussion post alright. Til then i wish you all a Happy holidays and i'll keep my eyes peeled if a user disobey's the guidelines via specific rule number 10 which talks about spamming multiple accounts report them.That or any user who disobey's the guidelines period alright? So you know i go beyond what user's & moderator's don't see and quite frankly i am loving it!" So you know as such as a worning no user under 13 will join til your past that age Kk. So you notice as such. Anyway i am going to write this ^ then i am out.Trainer Micah (talk) 01:48, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright thanks for letting me know. I don't think this'll be off topic It'll be general sense it's talking about the guideline's & user's So anyway thanks for letting me know i might plan to join there if i have a account then i already signed up however i'm noticing some problem's on it so yeah i can't sign in all the way it wont even message there anyway i am out.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:24, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay okay i see well Merry Christmas in day.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Underaged Hello, After this post http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000108727, of Micah,User:Sooraj.N has accepted that he is under 13. He said that he is just 10 year old & is using Fandom. His Account should get disabled for until he gets 13 years Old. --[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|''Lair]] 06:25, December 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm reporting about User:Ayaan111 too.. --[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 07:01, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Kk. You take this from here. & Thankyou for the tip--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 07:22, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Christmas Hey there, buddy! Merry Christmas! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxTXmbTG9SQ DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:47 December 25, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Gamer!--Jokeman20 (talk) 06:29, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Gamer!--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:58, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas, A lot of Happiness to you from me.--[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 13:41, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ah.. i forget to give this to you my friend --[[User:Red Lair|'Red']][[User talk:Red Lair|Lair]] 05:13, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Ayaan ''The user we disabled possibly yesterday created anew account under Ayaan 222 So you notice as such in report i'll leave a worning and check in later.Trainer Micah (talk) 06:13, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : Apologies : Oh sorry about that, I didn't know you were in the middle of something apologizes. Anyway i'll be sure to report things to the staff today if anyone creates a 2nd account alright. I'll be sure to leave you alone today so you can get stuff done. So you notice as such sorry about that. If i have anything to report i'll report it to Energy X's talk page alright so you know continue your doing great Japanese.Trainer Micah (talk) 09:53, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : Oh okay then that's good i was like ahh i'm disturbing him i shouldn't have that ahh. Laughing anyway seeing we're good that's good. If needed i'll let you know now i'm out.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:19, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you as well!--Lordranged7 (talk) 00:28, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey a little help A staff i'm asking Sean M is requesting a link of the under aged user can you help me out, I've tried to send him a link of Harsh Raj 743's user page but it seem Sean M can't see it as staff so yeah can you help me out his picture profile looks young so yeah. '' I request a little help thanks.Trainer Micah (talk) 17:12, December 26, 2017 (UTC)'' : Oh okay then thanks for letting me know & i see via message what do you think about my New Year blog? Does it look good? So you know trying to get into the New year mood soon and trying to think what else i can add for anew blog for Holiday's seasons for Pokemon wiki.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:30, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Just making this post to remind everyone that I will be temporarily inactive for a few days after this, as I won't be home for those days. I'll be here by or around January 1st. PokémonGamer 01:16, December 29, 2017 (UTC)